Darksight
'''Darksight '''is a Thundering Boltstrike who is the leader of a pack of Thundering Boltstikes on Midnight Isle. History Long before the Riders arrived on Midnight Isle, Darksight was a member of a pack of Thundering Boltstrikes led by Shockfire. Both Shockfire and Darksight were some of the best hunters in the pack, leading to a continued rivalry between the two. After Shockfire successfully managed to follow a Frilled Flameglider's fire to take a wild boar from right under Darksight's nose, Darksight finally decided to fight Shockfire for control of the pack. After moving into a clearing, Darksight began the battle by clawing Shockfire in the face. Shockfire attempted to retaliate by blasting his electrically-charged plasma at him, but Darksight managed to dodge it and hit him with his tail. After several more traded blows, Shockfire was forced to retreat and Darksight usurped control of the pack. Darksight went one step further and forced Shockfire to leave the pack's territory, chasing him into an area of the forest with far less food than the original territory. Darksight and his pack remained the rulers of the island for several weeks, before the Dragon Riders arrived on the island, looking for an important map that had been dropped into the dark forests of Midnight Island. After encountering a Frilled Flameglider (which would later be named Shaw), the Riders attempted to find the map in the area of forest where Shockfire was trapped. While searching in the area, the Riders encountered Shockfire, who, believing that the Riders and their dragons were there to steal the little food that was in his new home, began to attack the Riders. After successfully subduing Shockfire through the use of a netter trap and calming him down, Hiccup released him and allowed him to fly back into the forest. Later on, when the Riders had managed to find the map, they saw that it was resting in the resting area of Darksight's pack. While trying to take the map, Darksight woke up and saw the intruders, successfully managing to wake up the rest of his pack in the process. However, before Darksight and his pack could attack the Riders and their dragons, Shockfire reappeared and managed to scare off Darksight and the pack with a series of powerful electrical plasma blasts. Shockfire later joined the Riders and their dragons in returning to Dragon's Edge (along with the stowaway Shaw), leaving Darksight and his pack to continue to reign over Midnight Isle. A little while after this encounter, Darksight was tricked by a fake Frilled Flameglider flame and was captured by the warlord Drakkar. Despite his pack's attempt to save him, Dakkar's armada was able to keep them back and they managed to escape Midnight Isle. Drakkar, knowing the aggressive nature of the Thundering Boltstrike, intended to use him to attack the Isle of Berk. He drugged Darksight with Dragon Root and released him nearby Berk, allowing him to fly away. However, unbeknownst to Drakkar, Darksight was still quite groggy from the Dragon Root injection, so he completely missed the Isle of Berk. He did, however, make it to an island on which a male and female Rumblegullet resided. These specific Rumblegullets had accidentally brought Fishlegs back to their island, forcing the rest of the Dragon Riders to follow the male Rumblegullet back to the island to rescue him. After successfully bonding with the Rumblegullets, Darksight flew into view, shrieking madly. With his aggression increased due to the Dragon Root injection, Darksight proceeded to attack the two Rumblegullets, who attempted to defend themselves and their new allies. After a long, hard-fought battle, the Rumblegullets, with the help of the Dragon Riders were finally able to restrain Darksight, allowing the Riders to examine him. Fishlegs managed to determine that Darksight was suffering from Dragon Root poisoning. Fortunately, the ingredients for the antidote could be found on the Rumblegullets' island, so the Riders were able to successfully prepare an antidote and cure Darksight from the poisoning. After Darksight returned to normal, the Riders led him back to Midnight Isle, where he continues to reside with his pack. Relationships Allies *His pack *Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (former enemy) *Toothless (former enemy) *Astrid Hofferson (former enemy) *Stormfly (former enemy) *Fishlegs Ingerman (former enemy) *Meatlug (former enemy) *Snotlout Jorgenson (former enemy) *Hookfang (former enemy) *Ruffnut Thorston (former enemy) *Tuffnut Thorston (former enemy) *Barf and Belch (former enemy) *Shaw (former enemy) *Rumblegullet pair (former enemies) Enemies *Shockfire (situational enemy) *Drakkar Category:Dragons Category:Dragon characters Category:Wild dragons Category:Strike Class dragons Category:Logo8th's Dragons Category:Antagonist Category:Large Dragons Category:Adoptable dragons Category:Males Category:Former Antagonist Category:Concept Art Dragons